moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is the main antagonist in One Hundred and One Dalmatians and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. She is a maniacal fur obsessed maniac who wants to make her former classmate Anita’s dogs into a coat for her self. Personality Cruella is sicotic, crazy, fur obbesed, wealthy wowan who loves coat, espacilly furs. She is also evil, and cunning. She also is ambitous (she will stop at nothing to get her way). Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Cruella is the main antagonist of 101 Dalmatians. She first appears as comes into Anita and Roger's house and tells them she will be back when the puppies are born (around three weeks). But Roger, and their dogs Pongo and Perdita think Cruella is up to something. When the puppies are born Cruella comes and offers Anita money in exchange for the puppies but Roger comes and says no, which enrages Cruella as she leaves. Then she hires Jasper and Horace to kidnapp the puppies so she can have her coat and they suceeded as they steal the puppies from the cook, Nanny. Once Jasper and Horace stole the puppies Cruella bought 84 more dogs to go with the fifthteen they stol. Then she tells them to kill them that night. But the puppies escape because of their parents, Pongo and Perdita, and the Colonel and Seargent Tibbs. Then Cruella realizes they were in Dinsford and go to Disnford. Then Cruella cases the dogs which snuck in a truck that was going back to London (where they live). Then Cruella fails to get her coat an her car is ruined as she watches her coat leave from her sight. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Cruella De Vil returns for the sequel finds and Artist named Lars. She then hires again Jasper and Horace to kidnapp the puppies to make art. But the puppies (with help from Thunderbolt) escape. Cruella then is but in a mental hospital for her hullusinations from spots. 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) Cruella returns for the live action remake (played by Glenn Close) She again trys to kill the puppies. She runs a fashion company House of De Vil. For her crimes she is put in jail 102 Dalmatians Cruella returns for te sequel of the remake and is freeded from jail. She then frames the owner of the second chance dog center for kidapping puppies so she can kidnap them. She is caught and placed in prison for life. The Rescuers she was originally going to be then antagonist of the Rescuers before being replaced by Madame Medusa so the Rescuers isn't a sequel to 101 Dalmatians. Descendants'' Cruella is in the Disney Channel movie Descendants. She is the mother of Carlos De Vil. She wants him to get revenge of Anita and the Dalmatians. She is trapped on the Isle of the Lost like all the other Disney Villians. Behind the Scences *Her live refrenced model was Mary Wickles who later voiced Laverene in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (but she died during production sho Jane Withers finished her lines). *Cruella is the first Disney villian to go against a male protagoniat (Pongo) Gallery Cruella-1961.jpg|Cruella in the original film Cruella-2003.jpg|Cruella in the sequel Cruella-De-Vil-1996-1.png|Cruella in the live action remake Cruella-2000.jpg|Cruella in 102 Dalmatians Rescuers concept art.jpg|Concept art of Cruella for the Rescuers Cruelladescendants.jpg|Cruella in Descendants Category:Disney characters Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Fictional European people Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional English people